The present invention relates generally to a drawer guiding system and more particularly to a friction reducing drawer guide and safety stop construction.
The principal difficulty encountered in the manufacture and utilization of sliding drawers is the fact that such structures tend to become difficult to operate after prolonged use. Therefore, in the construction of furniture, it has become advantageous to mount a drawer upon a central guide which supports the drawer. An essential requirement of such a guide is that it permits the drawer to move smoothly with a minimal amount of friction, and that it also guides the drawer accurately so as to prevent displacement or misalignment. The displacement or misalignment of the drawer which causes bind on one side or the other are the principal causes for the drawer being difficult to operate after prolonged use. It can be appreciated that such breakdown in the drawer operation can result in inefficiency as well as inoperability of the drawer system.
Efforts have been made to facilitate the sliding movement and reduce friction of a mounted drawer by means of efficient, but economically exacting support and guide members. The most common method employed is the use of roller bearings, however these bearings are very expensive and in addition, are susceptible to mechanical breakdown and noise.
A further problem that has existed is that with the requirement for guiding the drawer accurately, and with minimal friction, it is difficult to provide a safety stop which prevents the drawer from being pulled accidentally all the way out, and yet provides for the drawer to be removed completely when desired.
With the above in mind, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drawer support and guide system adapted to reduce the effort required to move the drawer, and in addition provide a safety stop which prevents the drawer from being accidentally pulled out all the way, yet allows for removal when desired.